


Behind the mask

by grainipiot



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, PsyOps AU, mention of another character i'll let you guess who, overall it's quite gentle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grainipiot/pseuds/grainipiot
Summary: Only in privacy did Yi take off the mask, where no one would ever see him. Except Yasuo. Only him could pretend deserve this privilege.PsyOps AU - yisuo - OS
Relationships: Yasuo/Master Yi (League of Legends)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Behind the mask

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Here is the result of the vote, PsyOps yisuo!!  
> I hope you will like it!!
> 
> Thank you for reading <3

_Hmm. A little late._

Again, this was simply based on theoritical times, Yasuo couldn’t be exactly sure when the mission was over. Probably it was already over but for Yi his duty wasn’t done yet and he wouldn’t rest before he finished it. That was what he was known for after all, his serious.

Waiting a little more wouldn’t kill Yasuo and anyway he was right where he wanted to be. _Soon_. Then they shall be together again. He waited in Yi’s quarters, a place only him and the latter had access to. Supposedly Yasuo had no access to it but he was given special treatment. _For reasons~_ Good measures and fair deals. He was useful for the PsyOps and more than that, he was loyal to Yi. The leader of the unit.

Most didn’t know why he was here, a man that no one trusted for having a terrible reputation and yet he stuck around. Again, most weren’t aware he was linked like this to Yi. They knew that at any attempt from the High Command to get rid of him, Yi stood in the way to stop this. Either allow Yasuo to carry on or have the elite PsyOps leader quit. It was that serious.

Imunity ? Probably yes. No one could touch him, no one but Yi. After all, he was his lover. His eyes and dearest crow out there. The most precious source of intel, impossible to seize.

_Now I’d like to touch him…_

A bit more patience wouldn’t hurt, soon Yi would be back. Although the return from mission could a little special, a time to blow off some steam and let go of any tension. Yasuo enjoyed these returns, he could show how appreciative he was for having his lover back and also take care of him in ways no one else ever could. This place right there was a sort of sanctuary, neat and mininimally furnitured but also Yi’s only place to rest. Still human deep down, no matter what people said about him and his cold efficiency, he was a man that had basic needs. _Like company_. Which Yasuo was glad to provide, especially because he knew far too well he held a special place in this supposedly ice heart. The man under the mask was different, no one knew him really except Yasuo. No one would ever dare to call Yi something like baby or darling neither so he was likely ot call it a privilege.

Now waiting wasn’t fun. Yasuo got bored quickly, tempted to just stop giving a fuck and to undress already. They would end up like this anyway, why not take some advance. But he didn’t because the return of the mission could give many different outcomes. No idea if it went well or if the newest recruit was already dead and they had to schedule funerals.

_Arg…_ Really he should learn to be patient.

Yasuo could play a little and stay in Yi’s office for a small scare but he would most likely earn an accidental bruise and soft reprimand for being stupid.

Before he thought more about that, Yasuo heard a small hiss from the main door after the typical sound indicating that it was unlocked after enough security scan.

_Oh !!_

The sound of boots over the metal floor echoed. Yasuo paid close attention, not moving from his spot on Yi’s bed. The leader’s quarters were still quite big, a few rooms that were meant to show the importance of the role but Yi didn’t care a lot about making this place his. More steps in the main room until it went in direction of the bedroom. He knew where to find Yasuo, when he paid a visit. Maybe like a thief but a thief wasn’t welcome to break in and take his ease there.

As to confirm everything, the door of the bedroom opened and Yi came in, directly looking at Yasuo the second he arrived there.

« Hello baby~ Really nice to see you here. » A first attempt because Yasuo had no idea what was the mood for this night.

« Hello. »

Neither bad or good, the most neutral answer. At least it wasn’t silence like a few old occasions when all Yi wanted was to hold him quietly. _Let’s see_. Yasuo sat there, opening his arms to him while he smiled. This was impossible to repress, he was glad to see him after that terribly long time.

For a time Yi only looked at him and the mask let nothing to be seen. Then he left his weapon where he always left it, near his bed. The mask came second. _Awww…_ Now Yasuo could see his face and it was already more than sweet to know he didn’t look mad or angry for whatever reason of the day. Without a single word he joined Yasuo, standing there just above him with a rather kind gaze. It was nice because no one would ever get to see him like this, only a few knew what he looked under the mask and the lack of an eye. No one would ever know he felt emotions like everyone else. Gently he stroked Yasuo’s cheek and that gesture told many things.

_It’s fine_.

« Hey… How are you doing ? » A quieter tone, for now their intimacy started.

« Better now that you’re here. » Maybe a little short but his voice was warmer, the shyest smile.

No way to wait anymore, Yasuo pulled him on his lap eagerly and once Yi was there, he caught him in a kiss. Met half way and it was the best feeling ever. Together again. He burried his hand in blond locks, relishing this very solid body under his fingertips. Maybe Yasuo did moan into their kiss but it was mostly because he remained a little desperate to offer his love. Denied for too long.

It ended on a sweet note, Yi parting before whispering close : « I missed you dearly… » Only the truth for his most trusted man.

« Damn, I missed you too… Come here, wanna make you feel so good… »

Already Yasuo started to undress him although he could only take care of superficial things. He loved this part, the moment Yi was no longer the leader but a mere man, flesh and blood. A chuckle welcomed his eagerness, rather endeared by the situation. For a good second Yasuo paused, overwhelmed by affection. _So cute…_ He asked another kiss, given as quick with a hint of tongue. All he could hope for. Soon enough his hands were gently pushed away as Yi took care himself of his armor and clothes beneath.

It didn’t take long indeed, surely Yi had his own anticipation. A start of interest it would seem, growing hard under Yasuo’s touch. A deep sigh of satisfaction was all he allowed to be heard.

« Lie down, please… »

« Of course… »

Yasuo wanted him so much, especially as Yi was in this specific tender mood. Nothing too rare but definitely enjoyed like a treat. Now Yi was lying back in bed, supporting himself on a elbow so he could still watch gently.

_Time to be good !!_

Retreating a little, Yasuo put himself at ease between Yi’s spread legs. This was his small pleasure, to make him understand what he was about to do and to see his reaction. Yi’s eye widened so shortly before he composed himself again, bringing a hand to carress his cheek again this time with a bit more need. It warmed Yasuo’s heart to be cared for like this and also to cause arousal.

Now that he had Yi’s attention, he leaned closer until he could tease a little his cock. Always making eye contant to make him face pleasure. There was a certain appeal at seeing genuine want all over Yi’s face while folks believed he was as cold and blank as a robot. Yasuo had the proof right there that it wasn’t the case. Yi’s cock twitched faintly when he licked the tip, playing a little for the attention before he would just surrender to his urges. There would be almost no sound from the latter but Yasuo knew he loved this.

Quickening breath and wet sounds were the only thing to break silence in this room. Yasuo stopped teasing him because he yearned to be good for him. So from now he was going to fully focus on that. Yi was already keeping himself silent, a hand over his mouth while the other one lingered over Yasuo’s cheek. It could start.

He went down on Yi, so used to it after so many time fooling around in his office. It had no secrets to him anymore, only pure reflexes to follow. Already a bitter taste came up, the first sign. It only spurred Yasuo to do better, sucking eagerly until he was rewarded by a sudden move. Nothing harsh but clearly Yi couldn’t hold himself in place. _Perfect…_ Yasuo wanted that, to feel him writhe silently under his mouth, to hear muffled curses and begging through gestures. With his tongue he played a little more, wet attention that turned a little sloppy but it wasn’t something they cared about.

« Yasuo… »

_Oh…._ It wasn’t often Yi would speak during their fun. Always so quiet in words and so loud in his moves. To hear him pushed Yasuo to take him to the root, only to get a wild bucking in return. That could have surprised him but now not anymore. He welcomed any reflex and reaction, his guilty pleasure. Probably Yasuo was far too enjoying himself in that, touching himself lightly but determined not to come so fast. He had to satisfy Yi first.

The last signal was when Yi brought his hand to the back of Yasuo’s head. It meant a lot, he wouldn’t force him but he showed that he was really close. _All good… I want it…_

For a few seconds Yasuo parted, ashamed of himself for sounding that needy but he wanted Yi not to hold back : « It’s fine, come… Give it to me… »

Yi seemed to struggle so much in that moment, almost averting his gaze to look away and yet he kept his eye on Yasuo, enraptured. It was time to finish this. Meanwhile Yasuo was very close too, he couldn’t explain why that specific time he felt so desperate but here he was grinding furiously against the mattress trying not to come from a mere blowjob. He had done worse but he would rather feel Yi’s touch than to come in his pants. _Fuck no…_

Another time he deep-throated him and it worked, Yi came down his throat not without a strong shiver. The hand he had kept over Yasuo’s head did twitch a little but not once he pushed him down to take more, careful as ever.

In any case, it was good, he had made Yi come. Yasuo took as much as he could but this always turned a little messy afterward, this time wasn’t an exception. No care, he licked his mouth clean as he adressed an ardent gaze to his lover, now fully lying back in bed while he recovered.

« T’was good baby… ? Tell me I was good… » Not to sound desperate but he really was, barely keeping down his own arousal.

When he came on top of Yi, he did find a rather hazy gaze, a few strands sticking to his face from the small effort. All too sexy. Yi was still there, he slowly sat up to get a kiss. Yasuo would have never said now, not not. He opened up for him, hugging Yi closely while he enjoyed that kiss after attention. What he hadn’t seen coming was the latter’s move, cupping and squeezing his cock through the layers of clothing.

Too sudden, not ready. So many reasons for Yasuo to be surprised, coming on the spot. He had been so close and this was the last straw. The kiss was broken as he moaned desperately, clinging to Yi in that violent climax he hadn’t seen coming. Not once Yi took his hand away, pressing against him until he finally rode his high noisily.

« Oh fu—uck… Wa-Warn me next time… Ah…. » Despite the circumstances it felt extremely good, Yasuo was shaking under such pleasure.

« My apologies, I didn’t know you were close. » To Yi’s credit, he did sound sorry about it, peppering a few kisses over Yasuo’s jaw and cheek. « I merely wanted to make you feel good in return. This was exquisite, wonderful love… »

The reward of the day, sweet words. That was enough, Yasuo could be happy despite the messes made. Surely this time they would get some quality time together.

« Sorry though, I-I didn’t mean to come so fast… Thanks hon, I’m so happy to have you back… »

« Same here, the debriefing couldn’t have taken longer and I couldn’t cut it short to see you earlier… Yasuo ? Can you stay the night please ? »

Soft question, so careful. It would be a shame to break Yi’s heart like that.

Yasuo lost no time answering : « Of course yes ! Cuddles… ? »

« Only after a shower, sorry. But yes, cuddles… »

Hopefully this would be enough to wait until next time. The sweetest night.

**Author's Note:**

> We did some research of ideas for them but I can't give a full backstory without all the lore xD maybe one day I'll make another OS
> 
> In any case, you can find me here!  
> > twitter: @niceswordboots  
> > tumblr: https://aracdo.tumblr.com/


End file.
